


He Never Left

by AlothcatnamedPhil



Series: Be With Me . . . "Always" [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Ghost Han Solo, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Lightsaber Battles, Star Wars Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlothcatnamedPhil/pseuds/AlothcatnamedPhil
Summary: Lightsaber battles on the wreckage of a super weapon and a friendly chat with a Force GhostOr; J.J. Abrams can throw his script in the blenderAlso please read the tags, this may be an au but it does contain spoilers.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Be With Me . . . "Always" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597918
Kudos: 10





	He Never Left

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, In the first work of this series that I wrote to establish what kind of series this would be, I said it would be a "slightly" Au series: Um, Yeah , I kind of threw that out the window so don't expect this to be close to Canon or the movie. Comment and Kudos are welcome. Also I am sorry I took so long but the week before midterms they piled us up on work (sooo many essays) and it turns out lightsaber battles are not easy to right when your a person who goes in every single detail.  
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any characters associated with the Franchise.

“The only way your getting to Exegol is with me”

As soon as Kylo said it, Rey knew what was going to happen almost instantly, and could only watch as he crushed the last Wayfinder in his hands. At the sight, she was filled with unimaginable rage at the sight and it was that anger that drove her as she ignited her lightsaber and rushed at Kylo, who easily parried the wild strike. He forced her back and out of the hole in the side of the husk of the Death Star. He followed her out and gave chase as she ran across the ruins. As they fought, they fell into a wild rhythm.

Strike, block, strike again; counter strike, parry, strike, block; and endless cycle.

As the duel went on, Rey slowly began to lose ground. As she was forced back, the only thing she could hear was Finn’s panicked shout of “Rey!” as her and Kylo fought. With the realization that Finn would be the first victim if she fell, she jumped over to the other side of the wreckage, with Kylo following soon after as a wave crashed into the side of the wreck. He emerged on the other side, hair soaked and reversing his saber grip. As the duel went on, Rey searched for an opening in his, but found none. She once again found herself locked in the duel’s vicious cycle, losing ground quicker than she’d would like to admit.And suddenly, together, they felt a shockwave in the Force. Rey knew what it was instantly- **_Leia_ ** . The anger of what that shockwave meant drove her, and as she was once again forced back, she struck out with her saber, causing Kylo to lose his grip on his. As she caught it, the lightsaber ignited once again, burning a wound into Kylo. As he collapsed from the wound, Rey realized that she could feel his pain through the bond and did the only thing that she knew would stop it . . . she channelled Force energy through her and into him. Realizing what she had done, she ran towards the only means of getting off the wreck: Kylo Ren’s TIE Silencer. As she took off, she felt Finn’s anguish at the thought of the TIE leaving meant that Kylo had won and that she was dead. Swallowing hard, She set course for Ach-to.

*********

After emerging from hyperspace, Rey guided the ship towards the island of the first Jedi Temple and proceeded to gather the materials necessary to burn the ship.

*********

**_Meanwhile, back on the wreckage of Death Star II. . ._ **

*********

A few minutes after Rey had dropped his saber and fled in his TIE Silencer, he had been left on the wreck with nothing but his lightsaber and his thoughts. Suddenly, he felt a shockwave in the Force, one significantly smaller than the one that had signalled his mother’s death, and searched for its origin. . . which was right behind him. He turned around and he saw something he never thought possible; standing before him was Han Solo, in all his blue-tinted glory. As he stared in disbelief, the Force Ghost of Han Solo uttered two words . . . “Hey Kid”.

“How. . . how is this possible.”

“Kenobi still owed me for that trip to Alderaan.”

“Really?”

“Nah. . .”

“. . . Luke thought I’d have a better shot at this then him. . .”

“ That and this Qui-Gon fella seemed to find the fact that  _ I’d  _ be the first non-Force sensitive Force Ghost hilarious.”

“Oh.”

“But that’s not why I’m here.”

“So why are you  _ here _ ?”

“To help you.”

“I don’t deserve your help,  _ I  _ was the one kill in the first place.”

“Too bad, Kid. Your getting it anyway.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“So you know what needs to be done.”

“I do. . . but first I have a question.”

“When I do it, will you be with me?”

“Yes. And Kid,”

“What?”

“I never left.”

  
As Kylo Red throws his saber into the ocean and becomes Ben Solo once more. . . Han Solo disappears back into the Force with the words "See Ya later, Ben".

**Author's Note:**

> So I made Han Solo a Force Ghost. . .Sue me. . . Actually, wait, please don't sue me.  
> Also I want your opinions. . . Should I go straight to the battle on Exegol or do Rey's chat with force ghost Luke but with Force Ghost Ahsoka Tano instead (I may hate the fact that they chose to kill her for the sake of the Be With Me scene, but it doesn't mean I can't make her important to the story)


End file.
